Princess Mimi's Dungeon
by SickoLady
Summary: "Would you shut up, Izzy." snapped Mimi. "I didn't ask to hear about your calculations. In fact no one ever asks to hear about your fake-ass, bogus, calculations so keep them to yourself." Izzy gets spanked. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Oh dear! What a sick freak am I? I've taken a sweet, innocent, series that was marketed to children and turned it into porn..._again_.

This takes place during the first story arc in Digimon series one. (That's is when Devimon separated the digi-destined and they had to wander around the digital world looking for each other...you know...incase your not as big a nerd as I am.) There's an episode where a bunch of frog digimon make Mimi their princess, in hopes that her beautiful singing would awaken their sleeping king. A couple of the digidestined find her and try to make he give up her new life style so that she can be a nomadic vigilante again, and of course she gets pissed and locks them in her dungeon.

The following story was inspired by that episode. I haven't watched Digimon in awhile so there's bound to be some inaccuracies. I hope that you enjoy it anyway. It's a one shot but I might write a sequel if anyone expresses an interest (farfetched, I know, but I thought I'd give you the option anyway.)

Oh, yes, and incase my user name and the description of this story didn't tip you off I probably should warn you THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY PERVERTED. So if that's not what you where looking for in a Digimon series one fic then you should definitely read something else.

**PRINCESS MIMI'S DUNGEON**

Mimi had always wanted the life of a princess. It had been her desired career occupation since about the age of six.

In preschool her father had purchased her one of those poufy pink Victorian style dresses. She had worn it proudly and used it as a license to strut around the school yard, bossing kids around and poking fun at the other little girls who had considerably lamer princess costumes.

Occasionally a teacher or a relative had asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, and she had invariably replied: "A princess, who has lots of pretty cloths, and lives in a big castle!" When she got older she modified this to be "A rich man's wife, who has lots of pretty cloths, and lives in a big mansion!" as that was the more sensible, adult, thing to aspire to. However, Mimi continued to think of herself as a princess, and never entirely forgot her desire to become royalty. Maybe her future rich husband would purchase her a summer home in Europe, and maybe it would be one of those old European castles, like the kinds in fairly tales. Or maybe Mimi would skip that whole tedious process and just elope with a prince!

Ok, so maybe Mimi's fantasies about her adult life where a bit farfetched. But a girl could dream, couldn't she? And what was the Digital World if not a waking dream?

Izzy had babbled something once about how the digital world existed in an alternate dimension created in cyber space, and had tried to justify his explanation with a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo that Mimi didn't understand. However, Mimi remained convinced that the digital word was a horrible dilution...a living nightmare. In her mind Izzy was just a self-obsessed, glory hog, who needed to prove that he was smarter than everyone else. He didn't really know anything. Not really.

That stupid nerd thought that he was better than her just because he could fix a computer, and she really couldn't stand him. She couldn't stand any of the digidestined really, and she was glad to be rid of them.

They didn't understand her the way these weird looking frog digimon did. The frogs knew that she was a princess. They made her lots of pretty, cloths and waited on her hand and foot, and the best part of it was...she was living in a castle now-a real castle with towers, and drawbridges and everything. So what if she would probably never see another human being again as long as she lived? Who cared if she was stuck in a horrific nonsense world, with no hope of escape? She was a princess now and that was all that mattered.

"Mimi....Mimi wake up!"

Mimi opened her eyes slowly, and saw a little monster with a green face and a large, pink, plume growing from the top it's head. It was Palmon.

Slowly, the room around Palmon's head was coming into focus. Mimi could see the pink canopy of cloth that hung above her comfortable bed. She rolled over and stared into one of the magnificent ached windows.

"....lemme sleep....," moaned Mimi groggily.

The morning sun poured in through the glass and illuminated the room, in its comforting glow. Mimi closed he eyes tightly and tried to ignore it.

"Mimi...you have to wake up!" insisted Palmon.

"...I don't have to do anything," moaned Mimi.

"Mimi...Izzy, Joe, and Tii are downstairs!"

Mimi sat bolt upright when she heard this, and Palmon (who had been sitting on her chest) was catapulted across the room.

"What?" shouted Mimi furiously. "What do _they_ want?"

"They want you to reunite with them so that they can battle the evil lord Devimon and save the Digital World!" exclaimed Palmon. She had landed on her back a good two or three inches away from the bedroom door, and was currently brushing the yellow coil at the center of her plume to inspect it for injury.

"I figured as much," grumbled Mimi as she rolled out of bed and stepped onto the soft, white, carpet.

"Let's go say Hi!" exclaimed Palmon excitedly, and she sprinted from the room. Mimi could hear her weird root-like feet thumping against the steeps, as she ran down stairs.

Mimi, walked over to her dresser, and selected a rose-colored Victorian style gown with a lavender trim. It was one of her favorites, and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to show it off. She put it on, and walked in front of the white-framed dressing mirror that was mounted beside her bed, twirling so that the puffiness of the skirts was exaggerated. Then she brushed her hair, fixed her makeup, and sprinted down stairs.

....

"The most honorable Princess Mimi of Digi-world." squeaked one of the frogs as a way of introduction. He bowed in the direction of the girl in the lacy, rose-colored, gown as she descended the steps.

Izzy, Tennamon, Joe, Gomamon, Tii, and Agumon stared up at her in amazement. They were just as ragged as they had been the last time Mimi had seen them, perhaps more so. She noted the way that their cloths where ripped. Their hair was greasy and disheveled, and their faced where smudged with dirt. Mimi remembered when she had looked like that, and didn't want to go back.

"Hi Mimi!" said Tii. "We're so glad that we found you.

"Yea," agreed Agumon. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"We need you to come with us so tha-" began Gomamon, but Mimi finished the thought for him.

"So that I can join up with you, defeat lord Devimon, and save the Digital World. Yea, not likely."

The three boys looked shocked, their digimon, doubly so.

"Mimi...you can't," began Joe, weakly.

"You can't do that!" shouted Izzy, balling his gloved hands into fists.

This reaction surprised Mimi. It was usually Tii who had the violent outbursts.

"You can't just....just....decide that you don't want to be a part of it, and let a corrupt tyrant take over the digital world." said Izzy. "According to my calculations, a misbalance in the digital field of-"

"Would you shut up, Izzy." snapped Mimi. There was a dangerous glint in her mocha-colored eyes. "I didn't ask to hear about your calculations. In fact no one ever asks to hear about your fake-ass, bogus, calculations so keep them to yourself. As for the tyrant, well their's a new tyrant in town boys, and her name is Princess Mimi."

"Mimi...there's no reason to take this out on Izzy," said Tennamon attempting to reason with her. "It's really-"

"What Tennamon is trying to say," said Izzy very self importantly. "Is that your acting like an uber bitch."

"How dare you!" spat Mimi. "You take that back!"

"I'll take it back when you agree to help us," said Izzy.

"Look at you! You think your so smart don't you? You think you can black mail me into joining you by withholding an apology? Well forget it Izzy, I'm not as stupid as you think I am! Guards! Guards!"

The pop-eyed frog guards gathered at the foot of the steps.

"Guards!" commanded Mimi. "I want you to take care of my friends. Give them something to eat and let them use the showers. Then prepare rooms for them so that they have somewhere to sleep."

The boys and their digimon looked surprised and relieved. Maybe Mimi wasn't the evil bitch that Izzy had made her out to be.

"Except for this one!" she said pointing at Izzy, who colored and took a step backward. "Put this one in the dungeon!"

...

Izzy was hungry....so hungry. The last time he had had a decent meal was about six months ago before he left for camp, and got sucked into the damn Digital World. That was at a McDonalds in Tokyo, and he had been with his parents (er...foster parents) who had ordered him one of those greasy sandwiches with the low-grade beef patties. What he wouldn't give for a sandwich like that right now....

He put a hand under his shirt and felt his own ribs, sticking out from his chest. They looked like some morbid Thanksgiving turkey that had been stripped to the bone. _Starving_... the word had crossed his mind before, but this was the first time that he really stopped to contemplate it in the literal sense. He was actually, literally, _starving_.

Izzy curled himself into a ball on the dungeon floor, and massaged his aching stomach.

"...That _bitch_...," he moaned to himself as he thought about Mimi. She was probably upstairs right now partaking in an extravagant feast with his friends and her stupid frog guards. Meanwhile he was stuck down here in this horrible dungeon with nothing to eat. It was enough to drive him to madness.

But then maybe....the Digital World was a place where mad people went, the diluted byproduct of a weakening mind. Ugh...hadn't Mimi said something like that once? She was just a stupid bimbo anyway...always trying to over simplify things. Someone like her could never understand the subtle complexities that where the matrices of the Digital World.

He heard foot steps, pink stiletto heals clicking softly against the cracked dungeon floor.

"Izzy," she called softly. The tone of her voice was calm and nurturing but also somehow sarcastic. It made him uneasy.

He hoisted himself into a more dignified position.

"Izzy, are you ready to apologize to me?" she whispered sweetly.

She was standing only a few feet from him now, and she had a big, stupid, grin on her face. She obviously believed that she had won...but Izzy wasn't ready to let her win.

"Say your sorry," she crooned.

"No!" said Izzy furiously. "I'm not sorry! Your a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, BITCH, BITCH, **BITCH**! What kind of a person withholds food from someone who's starving! A god damn, jealous, shit for brains, **BITCH**!"

Mimi slapped him hard across the face. Izzy let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"...Ow," he whimpered touching the part of his face that she had slapped. It was pink and sore.

"That's for being a jerk!" shouted Mimi, and Izzy glared at her.

"You don't have the right to hit me." said Izzy. He was still angry, but there was a hint of fear beneath the anger.

"I have the right to do what ever the hell I want!" said Mimi, and the dangerous glint was back in her eyes. "I'll throw you over my knee and give you a spanking if I want to!"

"You wouldn't have the guts, you _bitch_!" shouted Izzy. The fear in his voice was obvious now.

Izzy was about the same age a Mimi, but almost a foot shorter by comparison. He wasn't very athletic, and he was a terrible runner, not that there was anywhere to run in that tiny dungeon cell, but the thought that he couldn't run if he wanted to wasn't a comforting one.

There was an old skeleton in the corner of the cell that looked like it might have once belonged to a fish-like, digimon with a hunch back. It was dressed in a decaying green poncho, and clutched a curved walking stick in one of its skeletal hands. Mimi strode over to the skeleton and wrenched the walking stick from it's grip.

"I'm a bitch, am I?" said Mimi furiously. "You wanna find out what a bitch I really am?"

Izzy backed against the wall.

"S-st-stay away!" he stammered.

Mimi approached him slowly, a wicked grin was twisting her daft lips.

"I'm going to give you the option to cooperate with me, Izzy," said Mimi as she grew closer, raising her cane. "If you let me discipline you for disrespecting me, then I let you out of the dungeon, and my frog servants will fix you something to eat. But if you resist, then I'll hit you in the face with this cane and break your nose. So what's it gonna be, Izzy? It's your choice."

"...N..no....g-g-go away!" whimpered Izzy. He was really frightened now.

"Come on, Izzy, your a rocket scientist. The choice should be obvious."

"O...ok..." stuttered Izzy. "I'll let you...hi-hit me....just don't....b-br-break my nose...."

"Come here, Izzy," said Mimi, as she grabbed him by his spiky, red, hair and pulled him towards her.

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her shoulder. He was a head shorted than her, and she had an aerial view of his disheveled, unwashed hair, as she gave him the command to "bend over".

Slowly, he obeyed the command, declining his head and shoulders gradually so that his bottom was left vulnerable. He began to tremble.

"Lower your pants," commanded Mimi.

"What? N-no!"

"Lower your pants or you won't eat tonight," said Mimi cruelly.

Izzy did what he was told, slowly lowering his pants so that his backside was left exposed. Mimi swung the cane and smacked Izzy hard across the buttocks.

"Ow!" he howled miserably. The cane had left an angry, red, mark, on his pale, vulnerable, skin.

Mimi struck him again in the same place. Izzy yelped and tried to rub the affected area.

"Do that and I'll break your hands," said Mimi.

Izzy quickly dropped his hands to his sides. They twitched, and he resisted the instinct to massage his smarting backside.

Mimi smacked him a third time, hitting him in the place where the buttocks meet the base of the thighs. It hurt terribly, but Izzy wouldn't give he the satisfaction of letting her know that she had won. He wasn't going to show her how just how painful this was. Mimi didn't seem pleased with this response and hit him at least three more times in the same place so that he had to struggle to keep his balance. There was a good chance that she would knock him forward and he would hit his face on the bars of the cell.

Again and again the stick fell on Izzy's upturned backside, until the skin there was red and sore, and Izzy was struggling to force back tears.

"Please, Mimi," whimpered Izzy. "...Don't...h-hit me anymore. I'm...s-sorry... You win."

This, apparently, was what Mimi had been waiting for. Because when she heard him say this she drop the cane, pulled his pants up for him, and gave him a hug.

"I always win," she said, and she unlocked the door of the cell for him, motioning toward the steps that lead up to the first floor, which was the location of the dining hall.

The end.


End file.
